Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A cloud infrastructure provider may leverage economies of scale to provide dynamic and on-demand computing resources at low cost. Virtualization is one of the tools that may be utilized by an infrastructure provider for increased efficiency and enhanced performance. Virtual machines (VMs) from multiple customers may share physical resources such as field gate programmable arrays (FPGAs) to configure co-processors for additional computing capacity. However, co-processors may be used to map shared resources by malicious attackers using fingerprinting methods. This potential weakness may result in customers of datacenters being wary of shared resources' susceptibility to malicious attacks through cartography. A principle obstacle preventing customers from migrating to cloud computing is the fear of spying and malicious attacks from other consumers.